The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to an energizable electromagnetic trigger mechanism for the firing system of a firearm which provides a dynamically adjustable force and displacement profile for a trigger customizable by a user.
Traditional triggers for firearms provide a decisive intent-to-fire signal through mechanical motion that utilizes a displacement and force profile developed by using mechanical linkages, springs and the release of energy stored in a spring-biased hammer, striker, or sear. The trigger force and displacement curve or profile is normally fixed by these mechanical linkages and springs. A number of designs exist that provide adjustable characteristics for the force and displacement of the trigger using set screws, additional springs, or part changes to customize the force-displacement profile of firearm triggers mechanically. Such adjustment techniques, however, modify the trigger pull force resistance in a purely mechanical manner which is limited by the physical interaction of trigger parts and associated linkages alone. To provide adjustment of the trigger pull force, these trigger mechanical linkages may therefore become quite complex, require multiple individual mechanical components, and hence are susceptible to wear and failure.
An improved variable force trigger for the firing system of a firearm is desired which allows the trigger force-displacement profile to be more quickly and easily altered in a dynamically changeable manner without resort to strictly adjusting the position of mechanical components or physically exchanging such mechanical components and/or other hardware of the trigger mechanism.